The Untiled Animorphs/GW Crossover: Misson 1
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Oh my god, I'm so gonna get lynched. Oh God...... I pretty sure this is the first of it's kind. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! Just call me a pioneer. I finally gave it a title! Sorta
1. Send Me An Angel

Untitled  
By: AquaianGoddess   
Rating: R due to language and violence   
Warnings: YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI! And YURI! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!  
  
A/N: I really wanna thank my friend Kat for helping me with this.   
  
*text* = thoughts  
  
~~~ = Passing of time  
  
text = Thought speech  
  
Chapter 1: Send me an Angel  
  
Go! Jake said. Rachel and the other Animorphs ran out of their hiding spot and attacked full force at the relatively small, and unsuspecting, Hork Bajir army. The battle was over in less than five minutes, with Hork Bajir bodies strewn about the battle field.  
  
Too easy. It's a trap. Marco said, scanning the area with his gorilla eyes.  
  
"Right you are, Monkey-Man!" A shot from a darkened corner hit the gas tanks behind the Animorphs, where they once hid and plotted their ambush. The blast sent them flying, at least that's all they remembered before darkness took them to peaceful oblivion.  
  
~~~  
  
"Heero, there's something falling from the sky, and fast!" Duo's voice rang out over the comm.  
  
"I know." Heero growled. The scanner DID register that there were six... things.... falling from the sky, but not what those things were!  
  
"................... they look like humans. At least four of them are." Trowa said simply as he blew up the last of the enemy mobile suits.  
  
"Should we catch them?" Quatre asked, already starting to hold out his huge Gundam's hands to catch the falling people.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let them die!" Wufei said, "It would be dishonorable." Just as he said that, a blonde haired girl fell into his Gundam's empty palm. A brown haired boy was caught by Heero, and Duo caught a black haired boy. Quatre caught a African-American girl and Trowa caught a hawk and a weird looking blue horse.   
  
"Everyone getting life signs?" Duo called out. They all answered affirmative. "Let's get back to the safe house and treat their wounds." And with that, the five gargantuan mobile suits walked, or flew, back towards their safe house.  



	2. Braids And Spandex

Chapter 2: Braids and Spandex  
  
  
"Geez Heero, they were more Spandex than you do!" Duo said, wrapping the black haired boy's head to stop the cut on his forehead from bleeding.  
  
"Hn." Heero, having already tended to his patient, simply grunted and continued with his mission report.   
  
"Mister Talkative today, aren't we?" Duo muttered as he stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"At least they don't have braids...." Heero muttered to himself. One sexy braided baka was enough for him. His sanity, though its existence is questioned, wouldn't be able to handle another one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Quatre sat with a cup of tea. Duo walked over to the 'frige and was about to grab himself something to eat when Trowa's voice startled him.   
  
"Who are they?" Duo hadn't even heard the tall boy walk in.  
  
"Who are who?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The people that fell from the sky. One of them is an alien, that I'm sure of, and another is a bird, the rest are children. They can't be any older than we are." Trowa said.  
  
"I don't know." Duo said, "We could ask them wen they woke up."  
  
"Did you notice what they were wearing?" Wufei questioned as he walked in.  
  
"Spandex."  
  
"If any of them are like Heero, I'm gonna scream." Duo said. One sexy guy in spandex was enough for him, even though the said boy rarely acknowledged his existence, Duo still harbored feelings for the him.  
  
"Funny, we felt the same way about you." Wufei said, pouring himself a cup of tea as well. "Why would they all be wearing spandex, anyway? And Why would they be falling out of the sky?"  
  
"We will ask the when they awaken." Quatre said, as if it were obvious. "I refuse to let you go upstairs in a huff and wake them up demanding answers. We are not Oz." Quatre took another sip of tea. Duo looked ready to bolt out the door and lock himself in his Gundam. Quatre was giving off vibes like he was possessed by the Zero System.  
  
Duo shruged and returned to rummaging through the 'frige as the other finished off their tea and went upstairs to keep vigal over their "guests", just as Heero came down. Duo took out extra and started making lunch for himsef and Heero. "This is gonna be a long day." Duo half-muttered to himself.  



	3. Only in My Dreams

~Text~ - Sound effects  
  
Chapter 3: Only In My Dreams  
  
Cassie's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding like someone let a jackhammer loose inside it. She rasied a hand to her eyes and paused halfway there. Hand? She looked at herself "I'm human?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes answered.  
  
Cassie blinked and shook her head, laughing slightly, "Oh nothing, just weird dreams!"  
  
"Alright. Could I offer you anything? A change of clothes? Some tea?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "How about a name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! How silly of me, I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner."  
  
"Hey Quatre. I'm Cassie."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you don't want a change of cloths? Or tea?"  
  
"DAMN IT DUO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP?!"  
  
"KISAMA MAXWELL!!"  
  
"GAAAH! Not the braid, NOT THE BRAID!"  
  
"Don't." ~Bang!~ "Ever." ~Bang!~ "Touch." ~Bang!~ "My." ~Bang!~ "LAPTOP!" ~Tek! Tek!~ "KUSO!"  
  
Cassie looked to Quatre, visably disturbed. "Okay, sure my friends are violent and dangerous, but they're all really nice guys!"  
  
Cassie just blinked and nodded, "I'll take your word for that. I think I'll take you up on that tea offer. Are my friends here?"  
  
"The other people that fell out of the sky with you. Yeah, they're here. They aren't awake yet though."  
  
"..........." Cassie blinked.  
  
Quatre grinned, not at all bothered by the screams of apprent pain coming from outside the hall and gunshots. "I'll get you your tea. Don't go away!" He walked out.  
  
"Dear God. I fall from the sky and get taken in by a bunch of lunatics!"  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to call them lunatics." A voice from the doorway said. Cassie looked up and gasped. 


	4. Falling

Warnings: Cassie's Libido LIVES! OOCness and Author's notes abound! DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF CASSIE'S LIBIDO! Umm, is "Libido" spelled right?  
  
Chapter 4: Falling  
  
Cassie gazed at the guy standing in the door way. He had brown hair, with bangs that fell over one deep green eye. He was tall and slim with, what she thought was, a swimmer's build, or maybe an acrobat.  
  
"Ummmm, hello." She said, trying to take her mind off of the boy's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Hey." The boy titled his head, and stared at her, "Are you good with animals?"  
  
"Yeah, my family has a farm back home. Why?"  
  
"Well, when you fell, two, umm, okay. One's a hawk but the other is a, I don't know what."  
  
"Ahh. Okay."  
  
Cassie stood and walked over to him, then paused when he touched her arm, "Wait."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
She looked at Green-Eyes and smiled, "Cassie. What yours?"  
  
"I...." He looked puzzled, "I have no name. But if you must call me something, call me Trowa."  
  
There's always the option of calling him Hottie, but I doubt he'll like that very much. Tobias said.   
  
Cassie blinked, "Tobias, shut up."  
  
Trowa looked at her, "Tobias?"  
  
"The hawk. He's actually a human, but due to an accident on a raid, he was trapped in hawk morph. Once again, the time-space continuum was messed with AGAIN by a supposedly all powerful alien who gave Tobias the power to morph into his human form. But he can only stay in it for two hours at a time." Trowa blinked at her almost owlishly as she continued to babble about an alien invasion and saving the world. When she stopped Trowa laughed.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question about how you 'heard' Tobias's voice in your head."  
  
Cassie laughed, "Then why didn't you ask?"  
  
Trowa smiled, "I like listening to you talk." (A/N: GAH! EVIL TROWA! Hitting on Cassie so blatantly! YOU WANNA GET ME KILLED?!)  
  
"Apparently." (A/N:O_o Gee. Thanks Cassie.) Cassie smiled and blushed a little, "Anyway. When in a morph, you can talk with your thoughts. There's two kinds of thought-speech. Open and private. Open is when everyone in range can hear. Private is if you pick a select few to hear."  
  
"Hm, interesting." Trowa smiled as he walked with Cassie to the room where, as he learned the names, Tobias and Ax were residing in.  
  
~~~  
  
As Cassie and Trowa chatted and took care of Ax and Tobias, else where in Quatre's mansion......  
  
"Ow." Rachel pressed her hand to her head and took in her surroundings. Silk sheets, big bed.... "Oh god. I was picked up by a pimp." She spotted the sword on the ground and the serval others on decorative stands, "With a fetish for swords?"  
  
"About time you woke up, you weak onna."  
  
*Weak onna? Weak? He dies.* Rachel glared at the, what would be a VERY attractive chinese boy, if he wasn't such an ASSHOLE, "I'm sorry. What did you call me?"  
  
"A weak woman."  
  
"Oh. So I'm weak because I'm a WOMAN?! IS THAT IT?! DIE!" Rachel picked up the sword on the floor and lept off the bed. She was hurting and pissed. Not a good combanation. Another one being Rachel with Sharp-Pointy objects. Anyway, Rachel preceeded to chase Wufei down the hall, screaming random death threats at him.  



	5. Screamers in the Night

Chapter 5: Screamers in the night  
  
  
Duo sat in his room, watching the sleep as he tossed, turned, and whimpered in his sleep. Duo knew the feeling all too well  
  
"Mom........... no." The sleeper moaned as he thrashed more violently now. Duo simply stared, almost numb. *Is this how I look with my nightmares?* He wondered idly, toying with the end of his braid. That's when the sleeper started screaming.  
  
~~~  
  
There was a fog, surrounding him. Losing himself in the fog. Then a scream. *That's....... MARCO!* Jake's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up out of bed. *Marco! In danger! Something's wrong!* He blinked and saw the barrel of a gun pointed to his forehead. *Why is there a gun pointed to me head?*  
  
"Heero... help!" A yell came from outside. A hand fisted in Jake's hair, and the gun was still trained on him, and Jake was dragged through the hall way a a surprisingly strong young man. Jake was in too much of a daze to really register anything,. that is until they entered the room and he saw Marco sitting up in bed, his eyes wide open and crying, screaming.  
  
"MOM! NOOOOOOOO! MOM!" Marco cried out in his sleep. Jake moved to comfort him, but forgot that the psycho with the gun still had a fistful of his hair.   
  
Jake glared at the boy as best he could. "Let me go." he said, his voice even. The boy glared at him, but let him go all the same. Jake ran to Marco and hugged him, pulling him close to his chest and stroking his hair murmuring to him. "Shhhhhh. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now." Jake was rocking back and forth all thoughts from his mind except for protecting Marco.   
  
~~~  
  
Cassie and Trowa were talking about care for animals as Ax slept and Tobias fell asleep. Then they heard the scream and bolted to find it. It had woken Tobias up, but he had a broken wing, so he went back to sleep.   
Trowa got there first and turned to his friends, "What happened?"  
  
"The dude woke up screaming. Then Heero came in dragging the other one by his hair."  
  
"Jake and Marco, I presume?"  
  
Cassie came in as Jake was glaring at Duo, Heero and Trowa, "He's upset, and still dreaming. You mind leaving?"  
  
Cassie looked at the scene before her and smiled. Jake was sitting on the bed holding Marco. Marco had his head buried in Jake's shoulder. "I'll talk to you later Jake." Jake nodded, not really caring what she thought. "Let's go, guys. They need to be alone." *We have much to talk about, Jake. Besides, I think I'm breaking up with you.*  
  
A/N: Oh Dear god. JXC and 3X4 fans unite to kick my ass. ::sobs:: I'm so gonna get lynched for this Romantic comedy of mine. 


	6. In This White Wave, I Am Sinking, In Thi...

Chapter 6: In This White Wave, I Am Sinking, In This Silence  
  
Marco sobbed into the shoulder of the person who came to comfort him. In some foggy corner of his mind, he knew it was Jake, and he didn't care. He clung tightly to him, knowing that the awful images that plagued his mind would come back twice as strong, but Jake made them go away, even if it was just for a little while. Marco's sobs subsided, but he still clung to Jake.   
  
"You all right, Marco?"  
  
Marco shook his head, wiped his eyes and looked Jake in the eyes, "It was awful. Mom, she was..." he bit back a sob as tears threatened to fall again.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, Marco. But if you ever feel like it, you can hunt me down and talk to me, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Then they heard a scream of pain, and rage.  
  
"That sounded like Rachel."  
  
"Let's go see who she's trying to kill now." They, both reluctant to move of their strangely comfortable position they were in, got up and walked into the hall.  
  
They spotted a stairway at the end of the hall and walked towards it, the screams getting louder. They were halfway down the stairs when they saw the scene.  



	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told  
  
"You know, Rachel, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you didn't swing that sword around." Cassie said to her friend as she cleaned the cut on her palm. What really happened was, the Wufei knocked his sword out of Rachel's hands, Rachel went to grab it again, and sliced her palm on the blade.  
  
"HE provoked it!"  
  
"I did nothing to provoke YOU, woman!"  
  
"SEE?!"  
  
Jake glared at his cousin who was currently being patched up by Cassie, and at the Chinese boy who Rachel had previously chased down the hall "Listen, and listen well." He saw Wufei smirk, "You too." He sent a potent look at Wufei, "This counts for both of you. Anymore fights break out between you two and I will personally morph into a Polar bear and kick your asses. This is NO time to try and kill the very people who saved our lives. Now I want a proper introduction, or I'll get pissy! If you don't like me now, you WON'T like me when I'm pissy!"  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. Jake rarely lost his temper, and as for their five saviors, they were surprised that someone like Jake could get good and angry, without getting loud and angry, which made his threats all the more potent.  
  
"Umm, I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner."  
  
"Must you always say your full name?" Rachel asked him.  
  
"It's my name." Quatre responded.  
  
"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I run and hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
"I envy you." Cassie muttered to herself.  
  
"I am Wufei."  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
Doctor Doolitle, more likely. Man, thing guy's GREAT for fixing busted wings! Mine doesn't hurt at all!  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
"Cool. Is that all of you?"  
  
"Well, there's the forty Maguanacs, but you can find them later and introduce yourselves so they don't kill you."  
  
"Pleasant chaps." Marco muttered, then looked up, "My name is Marco."  
  
"I'm Jake."  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Cassie."  
  
Ax, call me Ax.  
  
And I'm Tobias.  
  
"Now. Everyone, play nice!" Jake said, glaring at each of them.  
  
"See, Jake wouldn't be so mad if Wu-beast didn't provoke me into grabbing his stupid katana.."  
  
"It's a DAO! NOT a KATANA! I am sick of you people confusing the two!!" Wufei shouted. He glared, then sighed, "Never mind, it's hopeless. You'll never understand."  
  
I understand, Wufei. Ax told him, privately. Wufei glanced at him, surprised, then hurried out.  
  
"I wonder what HIS problem is?" Duo asked as he watched Wufei rush out of the room.  



	8. This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Friends...

Chapter 8: This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship  
  
Marco walked out of the room, shaking. The dream scared him. Duo ran up behind him and taped his shoulder. "HI!"  
  
Marco jerked around and blinked, "Ummm, hey."  
  
"So. Why did you wake up screaming? Actually, why the hell did you fall from the sky in the first place?"  
  
"Which one do you want answered first?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "Either."  
  
"How about, 'it's none of your business so I don't have to tell you?'"  
  
"Fair enough." Duo grinned at him, "You know you can't just walk around in Spandex all day."  
  
Marco smiled back, "Heero does it."  
  
"Yeah, but Heero's sexy."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"Not to me."  
  
Marco laughed and rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks."  
  
"Come on! I'll show you my Gundam."  
  
Marco looked confused. "Your What-um?"  
  
"Gundam! Oh yeah, and what did Jake mean by 'morph', huh?"  
  
"Looks like we've got information to swap." Marco grinned and followed Duo's bouncing braid to the hanger.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jake gazed at the gargantuan metal beast that stood proud in the hanger. He stepped closer and reached out finger tips lightly touching the cool surface.  
  
"HEY!" A sharp voice called out.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
Heero snarled at Jake as he continued to run his fingers along the Gundam. "Get your hands off Zero." Heero said. Heero then saw it, the slight change in shape of Jake's eyes as he turned to look at him, a tattoo of orange and black. Heero kept his face unresponsive.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Heero snarled, why wasn't he SCARED?! Heero drew back his fist and punched Jake, right in the eye. A Punch that should have sent him flying, only had him stagger back a few steps. A low growl from Jake's throat was Heero's only warning as Jake swing at him, catching him upside the head with a surprising strength that knocked Heero into his Gundam. Then, Jake was picked up by the back of his shirt. Jake swung his arms trying to hit the offender, but wound up spinning himself around, choking, them spinning back around.  
  
"What is going on here?" A soft, but rumbling voice asked.  
  
"He touched my Gundam." Heero said icily.  
  
"And you hit him?" The voice asked again.  
  
"He smirked at me."  
  
"You hit him because he wasn't scared of you?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?" Jake muttered, his voice turning back to normal as he reversed the morph.  
  
"Heero....."  
  
"I hit him because he touched my Gundam."  
  
Jake was dropped, and he landed with an 'oof!', "Go upstairs and take care of those bruises." The voice told them.  
  
Jake turned and saw a belt. He looked and saw one of the tallest people in his life. Well over six feet tall, the man had a kind face and a hair-do that reminded Jake, strangely, of Wolverine. "Uhhhh, yes sir."  
  
The man laughed, "Relax. You're one of Master Quatre's guests. I'm Rashid."  
  
"I'm Jake." He held out his hand and Rashid shook it.  
  
"Now get upstairs, the both of you, I can see the bruises forming already."  
  
As Heero and Jake trudged upstairs, they kept glaring at each other.  
  
"Why were touching my suit?" Heero asked, after awhile.  
  
"I was admiring it, actually. It's very cool."  
  
Heero almost smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
More silence as they walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Why weren't you scared of me?"  
  
"Should I have been?"  
  
"Most people are when I glare at them."  
  
Jake laughed softly as he filled a plastic bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel, "I guess, when you've seen what I have, the normal things don't scare you much anymore."  
  
Heero absorbed that information *So, he's a soldier too, most likely.*, "I have one last question to ask."  
  
"Hm?  
  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Jake looked at Heero, a towel-wrapped ice pack over one eye and an inquisitive look in the other, "Do what?"  
  
"Alter your appearance like that?"  
  
"Oh. I morphed."  
  
"Morphed?"  
  
Jake laughed, "Let me tell you a story......."  



End file.
